Dulce Amargo
by Romi Knox
Summary: A uno le hacía falta azúcar para su café y el otro necesitaba más café para diluir su azúcar. Tal vez por eso se complementaban tan bien.


¡Kyaa! ¡Kyaa! Ok ya, fangirlismo down. Si soy sincera, aunque estos dos no me disgustan, apoyo mucho lo que es el L-Elf x Shouko (sí, me gustan). Sin embargo, desde que decidí verme este anime (la primera temporada) en un solo día porque estaba REobsesionada (aún sigo) con el diseño de L-Elf, de verdad que veía la relación casi del tipo "estaba destinado a conocerte" que tienen Haruto y L-Elf y admití que, ps, no se ven tan mal juntos... Vamos, complementan bastante bien.

Sé que, probablemente, este sea un tema muy explotado y cliché por el hecho de que es algo que el mismo anime da para utilizar... Pero justo por eso, yo no podía quedarme fuera (?) Me encantó escribir esto, casi me ponía a llorar xD Me emociono toda y me meto en los sentimientos de los personajes a tal punto, pero creo que es algo que se puede aprovechar muy bien.

Sin más... Sólo una pequeña anécdota(?) Hay una novela que se llama igual que este escrito y eso me hizo gracia LOL

Pues ahora sí, les dejo con esta cosita tierna ~

* * *

**Dulce Amargo**

Alzó su mirada hacia la pared de cristal para poder observar el claro cielo azul que se expandía a las afueras ese día. Llevó la taza de café negro y caliente a sus labios, dando un sorbo que le caló la garganta y le hizo, prácticamente, despertarse por completo; no era que él, L-Elf, no haya dormido bien la noche anterior cuando en el Módulo 77 había tal paz. La razón estaba en que se la pasó pensando; en su situación, en sus ex compañeros de Dorssia, en lo que debía hacer de ahora en adelante, en cómo ayudaría a todos aquellos chicos que ahora confiaban en él y, por sobre todo, en el joven que lo involucró en esa rebelión.

Tokishima Haruto.

Desde el momento en que casualmente lo escuchó hablar mientras se infiltraba junto con sus ex compañeros, se dio cuenta que era un chico estúpido; sí, de esa manera. Un inútil que pensaba que podía haber un final feliz para todos en el cual nadie sufriría ni se perdería nada. Era un ideal que estaba muy alejado del propio; si era más preciso, podría asegurar que estaba hasta el otro extremo de lo que él tenía pensado. Porque en ese instante y conforme lo conoció aún más, supo de inmediato que Tokishima Haru era totalmente contrario a sí; como el ying y el yang.

O como el azúcar y el café.

Sin poder evitarlo, curvó sus labios un poco, apenas formando el vestigio de una pequeña sonrisa, recordando ahora las palabras que el castaño le había dedicado antes, en el espacio. ¿Podía ser tan dulce e ingenuo? Y sin embargo, no dejaba de asombrarle las decisiones que era capaz de tomar sólo para sacar a sus amigos y compañeros adelante, todo por un futuro en el que pudiesen vivir felices y con sus familias, lejos de cualquier guerra que pudiese amenazarlos.

Dio otro sorbo a su café, sumido en sus pensamientos al punto en que no estaba pendiente de lo que sucedía o había a su alrededor; a fin de cuentas, cuando entró a la cafetería del instituto, era el único en ese sitio por lo temprano que era. Suponía que el levantarse a tal hora era ya una costumbre que difícilmente se le quitaría.

—El café es mucho mejor con azúcar, L-Elf —escuchó le dijeron.

Desvió su mirada hacia el sitio del que provenía tal voz, recibiéndole el rostro sonriente de Tokishima Haruto, quien sostenía en una de sus manos una pequeña bolsita de azúcar, la cual le estaba ofreciendo. Aún en silencio, la tomó y agregó un poco a su café, mezclándolo con la cucharilla que había dejado en la mesa. Al llevar la taza a sus labios, se quedó mirando los orbes de su ahora acompañante, quien no dejaba de sonreírle por alguna extraña razón que él mismo desconocía; o simplemente era parte de su personalidad, ahora que se lo cuestionaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tokishima Haruto? —preguntó con seriedad, volviendo su mirada al panorama externo que le permitía ver la pared de cristal.

Pudo oírle suspirar, así como escuchó que se acomodaba en su asiento; por la pesadez de sus movimientos, advirtió que el muchacho en realidad no estaba tan animado como demostraba. Él solía ser así, algo que había notado en el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese módulo y había compartido como el castaño; casi como si se obligara a guardar todos los sentimientos tristes que sentía para poder seguir adelante. Pero si algo sabía él muy bien era que, si Haruto continuaba de esa forma, llegaría el momento en que sus sentimientos explotarían y sería perjudicial si eso sucediese en plena operación o batalla.

—La verdad es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche —se sinceró, sonriendo de nuevo de esa forma un poco tonta; al menos eso le parecía al Karlstein—. Apenas y descansé de a ratos; me aburrí de estar en la cama acostado, haciendo nada, y decidí dar una vuelta. Entonces, cuando pasaba frente a este lugar, pude verte.

—Y viniste a hacerme compañía, ¿no es así? —previó.

—Sí, algo así…

Y el mosquito de la curiosidad le picó en ese instante al ex soldado de Dorssia, quien desvió de inmediato su mirada hacia el castaño, el cual seguía con su mirada perdida en el cielo; prácticamente podía verlo reflejado en sus ojos. Se le quedó viendo unos cuantos segundos, en silencio, posando luego la taza de café frente a su acompañante, sobre la mesa, de manera que hiciese ruido y llamara su atención.

—Un trago amargo te vendría bien para salir de tu ensoñación, Tokishima Haruto.

El aludido rió por lo bajo, tomando la taza entre sus manos.

—Pero si ya le has agregado azúcar, no sabrá tan amargo como antes, L-Elf.

—Igual no deja de tener su propio sabor, ¿no lo crees?

El muchacho detalló al albino frente así por un tiempo, sonriendo luego para asentir.

—Tienes razón.

Llevó la taza a sus labios y dio un pequeño sorbo, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda; ¡estaba demasiado amargo! Incluso cuando vio que el muchacho había agregado parte de la bolsita de azúcar, podía asegurar que ese café estaba, por sobre cualquier cosa, muy amargo. La expresión de su rostro denotaba que el sabor le había impactado por completo, lo que hizo sonreír al Karlstein.

—Parece que ahora sí te has despertado —si limitó a decir.

Haruto dejó la taza en la mesa casi como si estuviese sosteniendo veneno, dirigiendo su mirada al albino.

—¿Cómo puedes beberte eso?

—Es un favor muy familiar para mí… Estoy acostumbrado —apoyó sus codos en la superficie, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos para descansar el mentón sobre ellas—. Supongo que es demasiado amargo para ti y tu dulzura, ¿cierto?

Ante semejante reto –porque así lo vio el joven–, se puso de pie y rodeó la mesa hasta quedar frente al albino. Se le quedó observando por largo rato, con una expresión de enojo e indignación; ¿por qué de repente salía con ese tema? ¿Acaso no se sentía lo suficientemente bien con los demás y con él? ¿Quería volver con el ejército de Dorssia? En parte deseaba que pudiese ser una fuente de confianza para el chico frente a sí, pero sabía que eso era pedir más de lo que debía.

Mordió su labio inferior, impotente; ¿por qué las cosas debían ser así…? ¿No podían, simplemente, ser amigos y olvidar todo lo demás?

—L-Elf —llamó en voz baja, serio.

El nombrado se le quedó viendo de reojo desde su posición, sin moverse ni un poco de su sitio, esperando por la respuesta que el castaño tuviese para darle; no es como que pensara abandonarlos a su suerte, pero él necesitaba ver y probar el valor de Tokishima Haruto. Si veía que no era capaz de llevar todo ese problema en sus hombros y superarlo conforme pasase el tiempo, podría asegurar que ese módulo sería llevado a la nada.

—No te pido que te abras a los demás, o que confíes en ellos… ¡Pero confía en mí, quien confía en ellos! ¿Es mucho pedir? ¡Yo quiero que tú seas mi amigo! ¡Que seas amigo de todos! No deseo que nos ayudes a luchar porque seas un prisionero de este sitio o por otra cosa, sino porque nos aprecies y te nazca el querer ayudarnos.

Detallaba los orbes llorosos que ahora portaba el castaño, poniéndose de pie para poder mirarse ambos sin distracción de nada más. Mantenía su porte frío y calculador, y hasta se veía poderoso frente al otro chico, quien era de menor estatura.

—Si es así, Tokishima Haruto —comenzó, autoritario—. Entonces deja de guardarte todos esos sentimientos y afróntalos, porque nos meterás en un gran problema a todos si no eres capaz de superarlos cuando es debido.

El aludido se quedó con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por lo que acaba de escuchar. Pronto las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas, llevando una mano a su rostro para intentar detenerlas, pero las mías seguían descendiendo de sus orbes; ¿por qué él de repente…? Admitía que el albino tenía razón con sus palabras, pero no entendía por qué de repente todo lo que había estado reprimiendo en su corazón empezaba a salir.

En cuestión de segundos, Haruto lloraba desconsoladamente, tapando sus ojos con ambas manos, rindiéndose a los sentimientos que le asaltaban en ese instante. L-Elf sólo se quedó viéndole y escuchándole, en silencio; eso era lo mejor, o al menos eso decían sus cálculos. Si ese chico se desahogaba en ese momento, limpiaría su alma y sus ideales estarían mucho más claros de ahora en adelante, lo que ayudaría a su pueblo a no rendirse y conseguir enfrentar a cada amenaza a la que se enfrentaran.

—Lo has hecho bien, Tokishima Haruto —murmuró, dándole la espalda para irse de allí.

Para su sorpresa, el joven le detuvo al abrazarlo por la espalda, hundiendo su rostro en la misma mientras seguía llorando; no quería quedarse ahí solo, como un idiota o incluso alma en pena. Deseaba que alguien velase en ese instante por él, y si el ex sargento de Dorssia era el único que podía estar presente, pues no le importaba si se mantenía a su lado; a fin de cuentas, ellos dos…

—Eres demasiado dulce —sentenció L-Elf.  
—Y tú demasiado amargo —concluyó Haruto, sin soltarlo.

Y esto es todo (?)

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado, ¿sí~? Me esforcé mucho muchito *-*

_**¿Me dejarías un review bonito~?** Eso me anima a seguir escribiendo _


End file.
